1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beacon scheduling method, and more particularly, to a super frame structure and a beacon scheduling method supporting a mesh network.
2. Description of the Related Art
One sensor network media access control (MAC) technology is IEEE802.15.4 MAC. The IEEE802.15.4 MAC forms a network having a tree structure starting from a personal area network (PAN) coordinator (PNC), wherein each node is assigned with an independent active duration according to a scheduling method supported by a user and then communicates during the corresponding active duration. However, in such a beacon enabled mode, a mesh network structure is not supported since only a tree network structure is supported. Also, since a mode for avoiding beacon collision is performed in an upper layer, an algorithm processing delay time increases and efficiency decreases.